ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Sun
Opening Credits MGM Pictures and Columbia Pictures Presents In association with Village Roadshow Pictures An Amblin Entertainment production Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie Directed by Steven Speilberg Produced by Frank Marshall Executively Produced by Brad Pitt Veronica Taylor Emma Watson Malin Akerman Victoria Justice Ed Helms Jessica Chastain Craig Roberts Amy Poehler Billy Crystal Johnny Depp Chris Evans Angelina Jolie Mark Wahlberg Closing Credits Part 1 *The song, Pokemon Challenge (see lyrics on the soundtrack page), plays* *the background turns red and white* Directed by Steven Speilberg *the background then zooms out to reveal a black background with a Pokeball and the Pokeball shines* Produced by Frank Marshall *the Pokeball is then thrown* Executively Produced by Brad Pitt *the Pokeball then gets thrown on the floor on tall grass and a wild Pikachu notices the ball* Written by Stephen King *the background then turns navy blue and the Pokeball disappears* Cinematography by Inti Briones *the background then turns yellow* Original Concept by Satoshi Tajiri *the background then turns orange and shows Ash* VERONICA TAYLOR *the background then turns green and shows Delia* JESSICA CHASTAIN *the background then turns blue and shows Lillie* EMMA WATSON *the background then turns gray and shows Professor Kukui* ED HELMS More TBA! Secret Scene *the screen shows Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet in their Meowth Balloon* James: Well, we ought to make a run for it. Meowth: Yeah. No kidding. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Jessie: What's that down there? *all see Ash* All: It's the twerp! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Meowth: NNNNNNRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! *jumps out of the balloon* I'm gonna scratch you in the face, twerp! Ash: *talking to Brock, both laughing* So then we were like- (cut off) Brock: Ash! Look out! Meowth's gonna try to tackle you! Meowth: NNRAH! Brock: *slaps Meowth with a frying pan and sends him flying* What is his problem? Ash: I really don't know. Anyways, we were- (cut off by scene change) Meowth: Aaaaaaaa!!!!! *his claws hit the balloon and the balloon pops* James: Meowth! You're dead! Jessie: Actually, we're all dead, because... All: Team Rocket's blasting off again! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! *a star shines and makes a shine noise on the sky* Ash: *looks up* Heh, never gets old. Even after 20 years. Brock: Yeah. It's always fun to see them flying. *lights fade out* Part 2 (Note: A lot of names are fake. I'm not Googling any names.) *Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd plays* DIRECTED BY STEVEN SPEILBURG EDITORS Liam Sudeski Jason Kolle Lia Lell ASSISTANT EDITORS Justin Lizzer Cody Nathans Noah Southener CAST Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum Ikue Otani as Pikachu Emma Watson as Lillie Malin Akerman as Mallow Jessica Chastain as Delia Ketchum Edward Helms as Professor Kukui Victoria Justice as Serena Craig Roberts as Zack Amy Poehler as Jessie Billy Crystal is James Gilbert Gottfried as Meowth Chris Evans as Jordan Johnny Depp as Morton Mark Wahlberg as Giovanni Angelina Jolie as Angelica Miranda Cosgrove as Dawn Dan Green as Jimmy Elizabeth Banks as Lana Pierce Gagnon as Sophocles Ben Schwartz as Kiawe Bella Thorne as Misty Adam Sandler as Brock Bob Peterson as Clerk Tyler Perry as Mr. Rolic Kevin Hart as Dave Alec Baldwin as Mr. Mico Nolan Massey as Terrence Demi Lovato as May DIRECTOR OF PHOTOGRAPHY Roger Deakins Bradford Young PRODUCTION DESIGNER Jacob Maller CREW Sarah Liams Noah Leons Jordan "Cookie" Wallington More TBA! Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits